marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie (Productions Universe)
(Boyfriend) | real = Bonnie | smaf = | voice = Marilyn Schreffler }} :Bonnie is from the Marvel Productions Universe series . Bonnie was the former classmate of . She was a school bully who enjoyed tormented her. Bonnie was an instrumental part in the creation of the superhero Firestar. Biography Bonnie was a young girl who was spoiled by her rich parents. She despised another young girl named Angelica Jones because the other girl was poor. One day Bonnie was building a when Angelica approached her and asked if she could help. Bonnie said no as she did not like her. Later Bonnie was playing with s and their in the park with her two friends. Angelica approached her wanting to play but her powers began to manifest causing the dolls to melt. Bonnie began to suspect that something was wrong with Angelica and at a told everyone that she would cause something terrible. Angelica heard then and in her anger accidentally spilled punch on her dress. When she got embarrassed she heated up her punch causing the to go off. After that event, Bonnie began to call her "Miss Angelica Jinx" after her seemingly bad luck. Later, Bonnie was walking down the street and saw Angelica also walking. She bumped the other girl causing her book report to fly off. She didn't notice that Angelica was suddenly flying after it. The two girls grew up, though Bonnie's hatred for Angelica did not cease. Despite her status, Bonnie's friends grew tired of her constantly teasing the other girl. In high school Bonnie joined the . One day they were practicing when Angelica walked by. Bonnie made fun of her though her friends made it clear that they were tired of it. Bonnie found out that , the superintendent of their high school, trusted Angelica with the key to the trophy case, which holds their most prized trophies. She decided to place the key in a classroom for safekeeping. A boy named decided to ask Bonnie out. She accepted on the condition that he help her frame Angelica. Bonnie got the idea to steal the high school football trophy and frame Angelica for the crime. They planed to plant evidence that would point to Angelica so she would be suspended from school. Bonnie snuck into the classroom and stole the key. From there she stole the trophy out of its case. Meanwhile, Jay distracted Angelica by asking her out on a date. Wilmur found out and, through the planted evidence, confronted Angelica about the missing trophy believing she was the only one with access. Angelica tried to explain to him that she couldn't have taken the trophy cause she was with Jay. However, Jay denied the date and Wilmur suspended Angelica. Bonnie told Jay, then her boyfriend, that she planned to ruin Angelica by using the trophy. The two of them drove off in their car, where Bonnie informed Jay that she was going to put the trophy in Angelica's locker and tell the superintendent. Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Angelica followed using her newly discovered mutant powers. She then made a costume to match her fire-based powers and came up with the name Firestar. At the football game, Jay took the trophy out of Bonnie's car. Meanwhile, Bonnie led the cheerleaders on the sidelines as the big game started. Suddenly the newly created Firestar swooped in and snatched her up. She asked Bonnie who stole the trophy and Bonnie, out of fear, confessed to stealing the trophy. Firestar then dropped Bonnie into a large mud puddle. However, Wilmur told Firestar that she couldn't scare someone into confessing and needed proof. He was worried that Bonnie had been coerced. Firestar then flew off and grabbed Jay as he was breaking into Angelica's locker. Unfortunately for Bonnie, Jay confessed the whole crime and blamed it on Bonnie. Dean Wilmur then decided to exonerate Angelica and expel Bonnie and Jay. Firestar then flew off before anyone could thank her. Angelica then walked up and everyone else apologized for thinking she had stolen the trophy. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. She was likely punished for her thieving and deception. Background Bonnie is voiced by Marilyn Schreffler. Although Firestar was adapted into the comics, Bonnie was not. Firestar's new backstory included the Massachusetts Academy and Emma Frost, leaving this as the only version of the character. External Links *Bonnie (Earth-8107) at Marvel Database Category:Powerless Humans (Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends) Category:Villains (Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Category:Original Character